When the Past Returns
by SwordSlayer
Summary: Ever wanted something back so bad that you'd do anything to retrieve it? What if that something was a person? What if that person came back, entirely different from when you saw them last? -better than summary implies-


Yet another story I started but never really got past this part. Again, if you want me to continue, just say so and I'll consider it.

_SwordSlayer_

_

* * *

_

_"Maru-chan!" a teenage girl called across the large garden. A boy about the same age turned at the call, smiling at her running form. "Maru-chan!" The girl laughed as she launched herself at her friend. He caught her with ease but her momentum knocked them both to the ground. They both laughed as they sat up and chatted with eachother. From a distance, the two's parents watched them as they talked themselves._

_"They seem perfect for eachother. He hasn't had much time to talk with children his age. It's nice to see him this way." said a silver-haired demoness. She was dressed in a white and red formal kimono. Her dazzling violet eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled. A blue cresent moon laid in the center of her forehead, signaling her title as Lady of the West._

_"It is nice to see him act his age. She has that affect on him, ne?" chuckled the man next to her. He had matching silver hair and cresent. In comparission to her, he had golden eyes and a single light blue stripe on each cheek. He turned to another demoness, with flowing light blue hair. _

_"They will grow up to be fine parents one day." Turning her plum eyes turned to her daugher. On her forehead was a saphire diamond with a dark purple raindrop on the inside. What stood out the most about her appearance was two majestic white wings sprouting from her back. _

_"Hai, hai. My daughter was ecstatic when she found out we were visiting again. Apparently, she cares a lot for him." said the last of the four. He also had a saphire diamond with purple raindrop on his head. He had raven hair that reached his waist, where his matching tail sprouted forth, hanging down a bit past his knees. "They will make someone happy one day."_

_"Hai," the celestial demon replied with a glint in her eye, "hopefully that 'someone' is eachother." All four had a good laugh as they turned their attention back to the couple. _

_"Maru-chan! That's not fair!" The girl pouted from her position on the ground. He was floating a good thousand feet in the air above her head. "You know that I can't fly!" He chuckled at her expression. _

_"Are you not part celestial demon? Shouldn't you have wings like you mother?" He replied, easily picking up her words with his demonic hearing._

_"Kaa-san doesn't know why I don't have them. Tou-san doesn't know either." Her expression turned to that of deep thought before letting out a sigh. "I don't even know!"_

_"You are one strange girl."_

_"Right back at ya Fluffy-chan!" That silenced the inuyoukai, causing laughter to pour from her. He gently floated back down, landing gracefully next to her shaking form. _

_"You never cease to annoy this-"_

_"Oh stop that. I hate it when you turn all ice prince on me. We're best friends, you have no need to be that way."_

_"I beg to differ. I cannot show emotion in battle. It is considered a weakness and will cause my downfall." They both sat beneath a nearby tree. _

_"But you are not in battle, Maru-chan." she turned to him and smiled. "You are with me. I will not judge you like others would. We're friends. Be yourself, not someone everyone expects or wants you to be." A call from the entrance to the garden drew their attention, signalling that the young girl was leaving. _

_The two stood up to say their goodbyes. She smiled her fanged smile, mischief shining in her amethyst eyes. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheeck, before leaning up and whispering into his ear._

_"Sayonara, Maru-chan."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Prince Sesshomaru!" Jaken's cracking voice called, echoing off of the walls of the expansive corridor. The demons in the immediate vacinity cringed at the repulsive sound, scurrying away before he spoke again. One demon however, was not so lucky. "Prin-"_

_"I heard you the first time Jaken. Tell me, what is so important that you must disturb me and my staff in such a revulting manner?" He raised a delicate eyebrow at the nervous toad deon before him._

_"Uh.. you see..We recieved word of you father's victory. They managed to seal Ryuukotsusei, but at a price."_

_"What price?"_

_"It seems that they died from their wounds. You are now Taiyoukai of the West. Congratulations mi'lord."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_He stared at the document before him and inwardly scowled. He would have thought that this would not have happened. Well, he didn't think another thing could not happen, but never-the-less. _

_'So it seems that the Lord and Lady of the East was murdered, leaving the throne to their only child and heir. How odd. Who would be able to murder such powerful demons such as them?'_

_"It seems we have another hanyou to deal with."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

"Mi'lord." He turned to the toad demon at the entrance of the dojo.

"What is so important that you must disturb this Sesshomaru from training?"

"There is a messenger from the East here to see you mi'lord." Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing the toad demon, before walking past him towards the main gates.

"Good everning, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What is it that you have for me?"

"It is an invitation to this years New Year's banquet. It is the East's turn to host it. Mi'lady is hoping that you will make it this year."

"Why does she wish that I am going this year. I have not attended the ball since I have accended the throne. What makes her think that this time is any different?"

"She has not told me, but she wished for me to deliver this letter as well." Taking the letter, Sesshomaru glanced over it.

"Jaken."

"Hai, mi'lord?"

"Set up a room for our guest. Prepare him a bath and a hot meal. When you are finished, prepare for our departure."

"Hai."

"Messenger, what is your name?"

"Daisuke, mi'lord."

"Daisuke, when is this ball to be held? I imagine the same as always?"

"Yes, mi'lord. It shall be held in three days."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A soft knock at her door drew her attention away from the garden below her balcony. Muttering a 'come in', she walked back into the room.

"Mi'lady, the guests are about to arrive. You must go out and greet them."

"Hai, hai, " she replied, waving her hand as if dismissing the idea. "Kari, I thought we went through this. No more 'mi'lady'. We have been friends for as long as I remember. I will not have you acting like you are beneath me."

"I kow, I just like to ruffle your feathers." Kari laughed at the glare sent her way. Her lady looked behind her to her back, where to beautiful wings rested. "No pun intended of course."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyways, let's get this over with and greet the royal stuck ups." The both laughed as the exited the room and walked down the corridor.

"That's no way for a lady to speak of herself."

"Urusai." Kari laughed, turning down another hallway, leaving her lady on her own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome, Kaitou-sama, Nara-sama. Pleased you could make it."

"Oh, it's our pleasure. Enough with the formalities, little one. We have known you since you were but a pup. How have you been? We have not seen you since the last New Year's ball you held." Nara laughed at her mate's enthusiasm.

"Forgive him. He gets senile in his old age. Good to see you are doing fine, child." The two ladies checkled at the elder demon's pout.

"It's quite all right. Well, the celebration is not for another day. Please, enjoy your stay. One of my servents will take you to your room. See you at dinner." The elder couple left her alone in search of their room.

The soft sound of footsteps drew her attention back to the gate. She turned, smiling as she saw the regal form of the Northern Lady.

"Amaya-chan! I have not seen you in a while. How have you been?" She said, hugging her longtime friend, her lavender hair contrasting sharply against her friend's auburn tresses.

"I have been good. I see that you have yet to take a mate. Have anyone in mind?"

"No, I am still looking. What about you, huh? You're older than me! You need to settle down with that 'special someone'!"

"All the men out there think only with their pants. It is not easy finding that, how you say, 'special someone'. What of you?"

"I have no one in mind."

"Don't lie. What about-"

"It seems that you have finally sprouted your wings, Sarai." The two froze at the cold voice and turned to see the Western Lord before them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Maru-chan,_

_It's been a while hasn't it. Almost 200 years to be exact. It seems that after you parents died, that I was not allowed to visit anymore. It pained me to be told that, but I sucked it up and dealt with it as should the future lady should. But when my parents died not but 50 years ago, it pained me further. It seemed that the people I held most was leaving me, and I could do nothing but watch. _

_Now, I am writing to you not as the Lady of the East, but as your childhood friend. I know that you as well were pained by the deaths of our parents. I hope that what happened did not close your heart off, leaving your self bottled up, sealing yourself from others in hopes of never being hurt again. _

_I wish you to come to this years New Year's banquet. It is my turn to host such an event. I beleive that we shall both benefit from seeing one another after so long. I hope to see you in two days if you do decide to attend. _

_Best of wishes,_

_Lady Sarai._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sesshomaru-sama. What a surprise to see you at the New Year's banquet." Amaya looked to Mitsuki, surprised to see her silently staring at Sesshomaru. "I must be going. It has been a long trip, I shall see you two at dinner." That said, Amaya made a hastey retreat, hoping to get away from the tension betwen the two.

"It's been a while Sarai. I trust you have been well." Sarai snapped out of her daze and composed herself.

"Hai, it has been. I have been well. And you?"

"Yes, all is well in my lands. I have heard from the disturbance of that hanyou that has been troubling you for some time. Do you have any new information about him?" She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Always quick to get down to business, eh Maru-chan. Never a pleasent conversation, is it?" Before he could respond, she walked past him, towards the arriving guests.

"Ah, Koga-sama, good to see you." He heard her voice as she greeted the ookami. (An: In my fic, theres the 4 cordinal lords and ladies: north, south, east, and west; and then there are minor lords and ladies like Kouga.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She paced around her room, muttering incoherant sentences under her breath as Kari stood off to the side, not able to keep up.

"I thought he wouldn't come. After all these years. He came? Why? He's so different. What happened? He's so cold. It's like he-"

"Sarai! Calm down!" At the outburst, said person jerked to a stop, facing Kari. "Sit down." She sat. "Now, speak slowly and clearly and tell me what happened."

"He came, Kari! He actually came!" Sarai burried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated moan.

"Who came?" There was a pregnant pause before Kari heard a muffled reply. "I can't understand you. Demon I may be, but I cannot understand you if you talk into your hands. "

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru came! After 200 years of not seeing him, he comes and I turn into mush at the sight of him after all these years!"

"Well, your lucky we placed a sound-proof barrier or else the whole castle would have heard that. Anyways, you turned into mush? I cannot see that happening. You are always the light-hearted, kind, collected one. Why the sudden change? It couldn't be that..."

"I don't know! It just happened...It couldn't be what?"

"No, it's not possible. Forget what I said. " Kari exited the room, a frustrated Sarai right on her tail.

"Kari! Wait! What were you going to say? Kari!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
